relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshio
) * Yuto (brother) | affiliation = Yuri's family | font = | species = Human | gender = Male | age = 35 | height = 5'10" (177.8 cm) | weight = 151 lbs (68.5 kg) | hair = Black | eyes = Black }}Yoshio (ヨシオ) is the father of Yuri and Yuto in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus and the husband of Serena, appearing in Chapter 5: Weekend. He tries his best to be a "cool father" for his children. Appearance The Literature Club's main character describes Yuri's father to be "cool". He has a mildly long black hair, a black goatee, black eyes, and he is pretty tall compared to the other characters. History Yoshio is the third person to greet the Literature Club's main character when he came over to work on decorations with Yuri for the cultural festival on Saturday during the Yuri route. The main character already finds Yoshio to be an amazing guy. At times, Yoshio makes jokes or serious jokes about Yuri's maturity, Serena humorously tells her husband to stop. Yuri mentions about her about what he tries to a "cool father" to her and Yuto. On one of Yuri's birthdays, Yoshio gave her a cute pocket knife, which was supposed to be a joke, but Yuri found it fascinating that she wanted to start a knife collection like her father, to his surprise. Yoshio has gifted Yuri several artistic knives over the years. At times, Yoshio would take Yuri and Yuto hunting in the woods. Yoshio doesn't like disciplining his children and he hasn't started until he could no longer tolerate Yuto's bad behavior. Yuri Normal Route - Relationship Yuto got in some kind of trouble when Yuri and Main Character 1 were working on their project and Yuto ran into Yuri's bedroom, accidentally messed up their project, and hid under Yuri's bed. Yoshio grabbed him, apologized to Yuri and Main Character 1 for Yuto's bad behavior, but his life was ultimately ended when his son picked up a dangerous dragon knife and stabbed him in the forehead, becoming the first victim in the family massacre. Yuri was traumatized and when Yoshio's parents heard the awful news, they cried and prepared for a funeral for their family. Yuri Normal Route - No eelationship Yuto got in some kind of trouble when Yuri and Main Character 1 were working on their project and Yuto ran into Yuri's bedroom, accidentally messed up their project, and hid under Yuri's bed. Yoshio grabbed him and carried him to his room, apologizing to Yuri and Main Character 1 for Yuto's bad behavior. After Yuri and Main Character 1 fixed their festival project, Yoshio let Yuri take Main Character 1 home in his old car. Yoshio plans on gifting his old car to Yuri once he finishes building his new car, which was being built in the driveway. Yuri New Route Yuto got in some kind of trouble when Yuri and Main Character 1 were working on their project. After Main Character 1 quickly locks Yuri's bedroom door, Yoshio had no trouble sending his bad son to his room and apologized to Yuri and Main Character 1 for Yuto's bad behavior. After Yuri and Main Character 1 fixed their festival project, Yoshio let Yuri take Main Character 1 home in his old car. Yoshio plans on gifting his old car to Yuri once he finishes building his new car, which was being built in the driveway. Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous characters Category:Yuri's family